An Unwanted Journey
by Duelwielder
Summary: The war between two countries are heating up, A youngman named Sora is on the run, he is wanted by one of the countries and the war. on the way they meet knew friends and more. A fierce battle is coming, will the world survive. Possible SoraxKairi Rated f
1. Chapter 1

A war is beginning between two country's Yalesdon and Halerfan. Yalsdon wants control over the world and so does Halerfan. This war is about to be bloody…

My Unwanted Journey

It was a cloudy Saturday in the land of Sparrows Town; the inn had a unique visitor. The howl place was fool of laughs and yells, men drinking there beer. At the Greencup inn a cloaked figure walked threw the doors, the shadow of his hood covered his face. The bar that was filled with commotion suddenly went quiet. There was something strange about this character to them. He sat down slowly, ignoring the stares from the room.

"Water…" A Youngman's voice spoke. The bartender looked shocked, but rudely turned away from the mysterious Youngman. "Water!" The Cloaked man yelled, making the bartender jump.

"Hey boy'o watch how you ta'l to your be'er! Said a rather bulky man who was drunk with a Scottish accent, who sat up from his groups table. His beard was orange; he also had long orange hair.

"… Hmph" The cloaked man said. He stared at the counter as water was slid down to him by the bartender. He picked it up and began to drink it. It was suddenly slapped out of his hands by the bulky Scottish man.

"I sa's so'mm boy'o, you ans'a ba'c. He looked steamed and so did the group of men behind him sitting down. The cloaked man didn't say anything, he just sat there. The giant hand of the Scottish man came swinging down on the cloaked man. The cloaked man quickly grabbed the wrist of the Scottish man and twisted it. The brute yelled in pain as it popped, the brute jerked around to where the cloaked man was facing his back.

The cloaked man kicked the brute hard enough to where he crashed on the table his group was on. He looked up at the cloaked man and laughed. "Only one person could have done that, and has done it. The only one who knows my weak points?" He grabbed his own wrists and rubbed them. "How you doing….

"Fine….

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Previously (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A boy with chestnut brown hair was doing some farm work, just as granddad wanted. This young mans name was Sora 16 years, he is cheerful strong, and has a lot of will power. He spends most of his time doing farm work and getting in trouble with the town with his best friend Riku. Who so happens to be on his way to Sora's.

"Phew, that's the last of that. He grinned at his accomplishment. He started to walk off until and force tackled him to the ground and got him into a head lock.

"Don't ever be off-guard my friend, its going to kill you one day. A voice laughed.

"Okay-okay, just get off Riku you way a ton." Sora laughed as well. Riku let Sora go out of the head-lock.

"Just got done with your chores I see. Riku smiled. Riku had long silver hair, but still in a guys hairstyle. He was a year older then Sora, much smarter and much more cunning.

"Yah. Said Sora"

"Oh yah, I got bad news. The soldiers from Yalesdon are here looking for someone.

"Really, sounds like something we should check out. Sora said excitedly.

"Just what I was thinking. Riku said astonished, he kicked a rock aswell. " I think some of my godly wisdom is rubbing off on yah Sora. He laughed.

" Oh your so hilarious." Said Sora sarcastically. "But until we go we got to have dinner with the folks first, you cool with that. Unless your having dinner at your plays.

"Nah, I'll never pass down a free meal. He said laughing a bit.

Later that day Sora and Riku snuck into one of the Yalesdons war tents, dodging scouts and guards. This particular tent was important for a soon obvious reason. The howl tent was full of red cloth material. Blades and armor where sat everywhere, also a map was on a table. Sora and Riku gazed at it. It was attack plans they soon figured out, Sora got a little scared.

"We shouldn't be here m-man. He stepped back until he tripped over something. He hit the ground with a "oomph".

"Sora shut up, we don't want to draw attention to… our selves? Something drew "his" attention"" oh my god. He spoke softly.

Sora however was preoccupied with the thing he tripped over. Some kind of weapon was warpped up in some kind of brown cloth. He grabbed it and it was light, it had the length of a long sword. Sora felt as if this weapon had a lot pf power to it, it felt right in his arms. He didn't have time to open it so he found a sword strap and tide it to his back. He got up and walked to Riku to tell him what he found but stopped as he saw what Riku saw.

A pieace of paper was on the counter next to the map. A wanted sign, with Sora's and Riku's faces drawn expertly on it.

Hey guys what do you think of chapter one, I'm not sure when Kairi will come in; she'll probably come in the beginning or the middle of the story. Maybe even the next chapte


	2. Catch me if you can

Catch me if you can

Sora and Riku stared at the peace of paper in shock. There faces drawn on it, it said alive for 1500 rubies. Names unknown.

"Sora, we must go!" Riku grabbed Sora's arm tightly, he took a step but stopped in his tracks. They stared at a man and a few ten knights behind him. The man was obviously a high rank solder by his black and silver armor. He had long white hair and a very tanned face. He had orange eyes with a red ring in them.

"I see we have a few urchins, wait!... those are them! He fixed his eyes on Sora then Riku. "GET THEM! Sora turned around and looked for a weapon to cut threw the tent. Riku flipped the table on its side; he grabbed Sora and tugged him behind the table. Sora suddenly heard arrows hitting the table in front of them.

"Riku, what do they want? His voice was shaken.

"I don't know… gahhh! Riku jumped back and Sora rolled to the right as a sword cut threw the table. The swords owner was the silver haired man.

"He's mine! He yelled back to his knights. He picked up his sword and charged at Sora. Riku got on his the tip of his feet and tackled the man as he reached 1 foot of Sora. The silver haired man was so surprised that his sword waved in the air wildly and cut the tents side open. A net with weights wrapped itself on to Riku; the net was shot by another armored man with silver hair. Sora's eyes stared at him His eyes where also orange and had a red ring in them.

"SORA RUN! Riku yelled from behind.

"But Riku… Sora started but was interrupted.

"Sora damn it just go ill be fine! Sora didn't have time to object, the knights charged at Sora. Sora ran out of the tent forcefully leaving his best friend behind.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Riku's pov ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Riku weighed to the ground by the net, he stared up towards the White haired man, who was smiling evilly at him.

"What are you going to do with me? Riku asked bravely.

"Nothing painful Riku. He asked shocking Riku by his knowledge of his name. The wanted paper said unknown name.

"How… How do you know me? He asked in a curious voice. The white haired man only smiled, the light in the room grew dim and it suddenly went cold.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sora's pov (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

He ran, he ran like a coward, how he could leave his friend behind. Arrows whistled past him as he ran in the forest. The sounds of leafs and twigs breaking under his feet. He ran for several minutes without hearing arrows or armor clanging to the body of its wearer. He collapsed to the ground, he silently sobbed.

"So I see you got away. Said an old voice in the darkness of the wood. An old man with shaggy grey and brown hair, he wore a brown cloak. He bore a long sword on the left side of his waist and a long one on his back. By the way he walked you could tell he was very well balanced. Sora shot up on his feet ready to fight. The man put up his hands in defense.

" I'm here to do no harm lad. You would lose anyways. So what's on your back?

Sora reached to the rapped weapon tide to his back, he took it and opened it. The weapon was stranged, it was a giant key. The guard was golden and squared, the handle was black. That blade had a blue stripe on the lower part of it. A giant key was the mighty weapon he felt power from? He still felt it.

"The keyblade my young friend." Here follow me we need to go somewhere not… so… crowded. He skillfully pulled out a knife and flung it into the trees. A yelp was heard and a knight with a cape fell down. "c'mon, we need to go to the green beards inn, there we can talk and get acquainted."

Author: hey guys, ill update soon, I've got a lot of hits but no reviews tsk tsk. So please leave me a review and I'll update sooner.


End file.
